oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Overview Magic pervades all societies in one way or another. Some have natural talent in its use, others use their products or benefit from its use. Some mages might be treated as heroes, others as villains. Yet all use the same source and magic never discriminates. Ley Lines: Almost everyone who has a basic understanding of the world will know of the Ley Lines. What they know of their true nature or origins are less so. Scholars will describe them as underground veins of raw magic that concentrate in certain areas where they can be studied in great centers of knowledge and learning. Ancient ruins nearly always preclude the discovery of a Node and the twisted guardians within. So far, only a handful of Lines and their Nodes have been discovered, nowhere near as much as the size of the Ancient Empires would predict. Ley Lines are mined for raw Leyrium Dust. This dust is then processed and mixed with water to create potions and tonics. Because Leyrium is found only in Ley Lines underground, very few cultures have the requisite knowledge and capacity for mining it. The Dwarves, which have a natural affinity with the underground, have developed an entire caste of dwarves dedicated to the mining and processing of Leyrium. Small populations of Dodenon can be found scattered across the world in small mining communities. Although these groups tend to stick to themselves, they gladly trade with the local community for food and drink. The prevalence of the Ley Lines mean that magic has entered our ecosystem in incredibly minor doses. Yet these doses are just enough for a young mage to unwittingly set fire to his bed. Accidental use of magic is virtually the only way we learn about new mages. We have no understanding of who might become a mage. Hereditary factors may play a part but skipped generations easily denote random chance. Closeness to Ley Lines or their Nodes improves ones chances but not reliably. There is no way to test a newborn for magic, nor are there less dangerous signs. Families whom magic is in their blood tend to keep a very close eye through tutors and nannies but sometimes magic shows itself early or late. On the topic of the Ley Lines themselves, nobody knows where these Lines came from. They defy any logical answer. Although logic would dictate that there is a limited supply of Leyrium, new Lines are found all the time by miners and archeologists. Magic and its use: To use magic is easy: be a mage. Each mage has an innate amount of Magick in their system, which can be rejuvenated from multiple meals and sleep; otherwise, a mage may drink distilled Leyrium potions to directly augment their amount of magick. Mages use wands and staves enchanted with leyrium to focus and connect their innate supply with an outward source. After great training and discipline, a mage learns the ability to focus their innate supply of magick through their staff or wand, and connect it with the Ley Lines, vastly increasing their supply of magic. Rules of magic First and foremost, you must use an enchanted staff or wand to draw up Ley Lines. Second, use your magick supply (both from your own body or from the Ley Lines) to cast your magick through an enchanted object. You can use your own in desperate situations but not only will it tire you out quicker, it can backfire. Imagine your entire blood supply spontaneously combusting. For the reduced effect it is rarely recommended for everyday use. Third, magic must be stored before it can be used. Only enchanted silver can be a store whether it’s on or outside your body. Naturally, the size of your store determines how much magic you can hold. Fourth, magic requires discipline and focus to cast correctly. More powerful or advanced magic requires more training in discipline and focus. Any mage can cast any spell but their discipline will affect its effectiveness and their focus will affect its success. Practical magic The Nodes of Ley Lines are often characterized as veins of light blue mineral that sparkle sometimes in the light. It can be contained only in glass objects. Once it is separated from the rock it becomes highly reactive to anything except glass, making processing it incredibly dangerous. Alchemists can mix distilled Leyrium with organic or inorganic materials to make anything from curatives to explosives. Schools of magic As of now there are only four schools: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. Magic can manipulate these elements to varying degrees dependent upon the casters need and skill. With proper education anyone with magical ability can learn any school but many chose to save time and focus on one or two schools. Magic's enigmatic qualities mean that mages have to discover new magic. They can do this through experimentation with often low yield. Or, for the more daring, untouched Node ruins may contain scrolls or books on schools discovered by the Ancients, so long as one can decipher the cryptic writings. School of Fire Fireball Tier 1 spell – User conjures a flaming projectile which is thrust at a single target. Low damage, may cause burn. Dragon’s Breath Tier 2 spell – User conjures a stream of fire from their casting weapon. Stream’s direction is controllable by caster. Medium damage, may cause burn. Firestorm Tier 3 spell – User conjures a pillar of flame, capable of engulfing several targets. Medium damage, will cause burn. Flare Tier 4 spell – User conjures an intense conflagration, burning many targets for heavy damage. Will expend a great deal of a caster’s stamina and damage allies and enemies alike. Infernal Blade Utility spell – User enchants allied weapons with the power of flame, increasing their damage potency. School of Water Bubble Tier 1 spell – User conjures a globule of water which is thrust at a single target, causing damage on impact. Low damage, may decrease target’s fire magic potency. Aquatic Aura Tier 2 spell – User conjures an aura of water around them, which is discharged at surrounding targets, causing damage on impact. Medium damage, may decrease target’s fire magic potency. Waterfall Tier 3 spell – User conjures a column of water that falls upon a group of targets, causing damage on impact. Medium damage, decreases target’s fire and earth magic potency. Tidal Wave Tier 4 spell – User conjures a wave of water that crashes against many targets, causing heavy damage. Will expend a great deal of a caster’s stamina and damage allies and enemies alike. Summer Rains Utility spell – User conjures a light rainstorm, healing nearby allies for a moderate amount. ' ' School of Earth Stone Tier 1 spell – User conjures a small stone, which is thrust at a target. Causes light damage and may cause bleed. Rock Crush Tier 2 spell – User conjures several stones, which are thrust at a target. Causes medium damage and may cause bleed. Stone Pillar Tier 3 spell – User conjures a pillar of stone from the ground, displacing several targets into the air. Causes heavy damage upon impact, causing bleeding in those hit. Tremor Tier 4 spell – User unleashes a great deal of seismic energy in the ground below them, causing heavy damage to allies, enemies, and the environment. Uses a great deal of caster’s stamina. Earthen Shield Utility spell – User conjures shields of stone to protect self and allies, reducing the amount of damage taken. School of Air Gust Tier 1 spell – Light wind damage to single target Downburst Tier 2 spell – Medium wind damage to small group of targets Whirlwind Tier 3 spell- Medium wind damage to large group of targets Cyclone Tier 4 spell – Heavy damage to all nearby units, including allies. Depletes stamina rapidly. Galespeed Utility spell – boosts movement speed of self and allies